Greatest Games
Greatest game in season history to date. Overview On paper, the week two Game of the Week looked like a classic mismatch. The San Antonio Mavericks, the league's premier team was taking on the average Boise Rush. San Antonio was undefeated. They outscored their two previous opponents 62-3. The Rush had a little less to show. They lost to the Wyoming Wranglers in the preseason but beat them in overtime with a hook-n-ladder in the regular season. The owner of the Mavericks had said that it would be an easy win. Boise, though, would have none of it. First Quarter Boise received the first half kickoff and started off with its trademark play, veer option from the split back. S. Jordyn escaped a jailbreak blitz for 13 yards. They were stopped on two passes and a seven yard run by Jordyn. San Antonio was picked off on their first play from scrimmage which set the Rush up with good field position, but redeemed themselves by recovering a fumble by H. Malinky. The Mavs ended the quarter on the Boise 31 with a 2nd & 5. Second Quarter San Antonio was held for a field goal. With the momentum it seemed Boise might score a touchdown or at least tie the game. Didn't happen, San Antonio took a fumble on the kickoff 14 yards for the TD, 10-0. The rest of the quarter was a stalemate. Third Quarter Boise came up with another pick but only came out with a field goal. San Antonio was shut down and lost two fumbles deep in Boise territory. Boise wasn't able to get the pass game going and came away with nothing. Fourth Quarter Boise tacked on another field goal. Now it was a ball game. They opted to kick it deep and use their defense, but San Antonio was just too strong and pushed out to their own 34 yard line. With just under two minutes left in the game, the Mavericks came out in the shotgun. two receivers on both sides, one running back, and a monster offensive line. W. Gould dropped back, the pocket held, he looked and found a receiver wide open 20 yards down field... He hit his man, 40, 50, 40, 30, Boise's undefeated hopes dwindling, 20, 15, 10, 5..... FUMBLE! Boise picked it up and ran for the end zone. The offense came out with a minute and a half to go at the 31 yard line. Bohringer was on fire. Boise got to the 14 yard line after a sack, 4th and goal, 11 seconds left. Malinky up the middle and stopped immediatly. NO! Veer option to Jordyn with room. 15, 10, 5, hit at the one, if he breaks the tackle its the endzone. Not enough, he's stopped short. Game over: 10-6. Box Score Christmas Day Classic (Odessa v. San Antonio) It was Christmas 2010. The fans were out in droves for the biggest rivalry in football. Cowboys Stadium was filling to capacity as undefeated San Antonio was set to take on the four and one Odessa Force. Odessa's one loss came in week one as heavy underdog Denver upset Odessa 17-3. San Antonio was, by record, the favorite, but the line was +4 to Odessa. As the time ticked away before kickoff the players saw their careers flash before their eyes, even to the veterans, this was the biggest game of any of their lives. First Quarter Odessa was determined to set the tempo early. That was the case, just over one minute into the first quarter fresh and back from injury fourth year tailback Vince Peter blasted 47 yards for the score. 7-0, Odessa. San Antonio took over from its 37 yard line. Three plays after first down, Will Gould, the Mavericks QB hooked up iwth Walt Lennon for a 37-yard TD pass. Odessa came right back with Walter Graham to Aaron Lovelock for 59 yards for the score. 14-7, end of quarter, Odessa leads. Second Quarter San Antonio was ready for the tying score untill the first mistake was made. Victor Kelly, the Mavericks running back had the ball stripped, and Odessa capitalized on the next play with a 12 yard pass play to the veteran and 2-time MVP Ricky Martins. San Antonio dismantled the Odessa defense for the rest of the quarter, Gould hooked up with Lennon two more times, and they tacked on a field goal to put the Mavs in the lead, 24-20. Halftime came, Odessa had to regroup fast. Third Quarter Odessa showed no sign of improvement or change in gameplan, so anyone can guess what happened on the Mavericks first possesion: Gould + Lennon = TD. 31-20, San Antonio. Shocked but not finished Odessa came back and made it a ball game, 27-31, Mavericks lead. Fourth Quarter San Antonio looked to have the game locked, they had the clock on their side, the ball, and the lead. Gould now to Victor Kelly for six points put San Antonio to a seemingly insurmountable 38-27 lead. Although Odessa is a football goliath, they're not giving up, it's not their game. Odessa charged forward with the pass game and Lovelock took it in for the 57-yard score. Odessa showed some more life with about two minutes to go, 38-34, whether it was too little, too late had yet to be seen. Odessa got the onside kick! They had 1:58 to put together the winning drive. First down, Graham to Lovelock. First down again, Peter up the outside. First down again, Graham on the bootleg decided to take it himself. Incomplete pass, stuffed run, timeout, run out of bounds, and now it was fourth down and ten yards to go. Last gasp for the Force, Graham in the gun, two receivers on the far side, one to the near side with a tight end, Kevin Benn lined up on the near side of Graham. He drops back, looks left, looks right, he's got a man, HAIL MARY! Receivers are there defenders are their to the endzone!... ... Incomplete... Game over... 38...34...San Antonio. Box Score Tecmo Jo Comes Back (Kentucky @ Appalachian - Wild Card 2012 Playoffs) Kentucky shocked the world last season by not only making the playoffs but knocking Appalachian off in a decisive 35-21 victory in Dominion Enterprises Stadium last season. As fate would have it, the teams would meet up again in the 2012 playoffs in the Wild Card. First Quarter Kickoff! Kentucky started the game with the ball on their own 33 yard line. Second year running back Trent McGill blasted out of the backfield for a gain of 31. QB Dylan Abrahams connected with Darrell Magri for a 54 yard touchdown on the next play. After a fumble on the kickoff and a sack, the Conquest were pushed to their own 4 with a 2nd & 21. Tecmo Jo took the pitch and was slammed by six or seven Trojan defenders and was tackled for a safety. Kentucky took advantage and scored on the ensuing drive. With seconds to go in the quarter, Kentucky held a dominating 16-0 lead. Second Quarter Appalachian got their footing but could not score. The defense, however, destroyed the Trojans on the line and sacked Abrahams twice in the quarter. After a quick three and out midway through the quarter, the Conquest drove down and scored a touchdown on a Tecmo Jo, 27 yard run. They still trailed 16-7 at the half Third Quarter The Appalachian defense took over completely in the third. They forced a devastating seven sacks, a fumble, an interception, and a blocked punt. The offense could not convert with the good field position, but still held all the momentum by keeping the ball in Kentucky territory. Tecmo Jo only had two carries in the quarter, both for 10+ yards. Fourth Quarter The Trojans started the quarter with a 16-7 lead, but their backs were against the wall and the defense was at the breaking point. Tecmo Jo rushed through a hole in the defense and brought the ball to the Trojan 1 yard line on a 44 yard gain. He scored on the next play. Three minutes left, 16-14, Kentucky ball, can they make it out? Kentucky took the ball to midfield with just over two mintues left. Trent McGill took the ball to the outside; he cuts back. He fumbles! Appalachian recovers, but three plays later they turn it over themselves on the interception. Kentucky is forced to punt with a 1:21 left. Appalachian ball on the ten yard line, Tecmo Jo breaks free on third down to bring it to midfield with thirty seconds left. Appalachian passes, it's up, caught! The field goal, with 7 seconds, is, is GOOD! Conquest win!